The Beauty at the Bar
by It'sBanoffeePie
Summary: Dan goes to a bar every Friday and he sees a beautiful man sitting at the bar. Warnings: none
**A/N: This took me much longer to write than it should have! Hope you like it! x**

He walked into the club. There were many drunk people everywhere. Drunk people dancing. Drunk people at the bar. Drunk people making out. He walked up to the bar and ordered a drink. It was nice to relax after the long week of work.

As soon as he had finished he went to the dance floor. People were everywhere and it was not hard to find a dance partner - even though Dan preferred men. He was soon dancing with one and he lost track of time. This was what he enjoyed. All the worries of reality washing away. Just to be surrounded by hot bodies as carefree as his own. His dance partner was handsome to say the least. He had dyed hair and green eyes from what Dan could tell in the strange lighting of the club. He was a lot shorter than Dan. However, most people were anyways. By his accent, it was obvious that the man was American.

Dan did not know how long he danced but at some point, he got tired told the green-eyed man that he was going to get a drink. The green-eyed just grinned at him and nodded. Dan went to the bar and ordered what was only his second drink that night. He sat down at the bar and sipped from his drink. In the corner of his eye, he noticed a black haired man sitting alone a couple of seats down. He turned his head as to look at the man properly - the back haired was looking down at the table fidgeting with his glass. He was wearing black glasses. The man looked very lonely and quite sad to be honest. He was handsome though - even more so than the green-eyed on the dance floor. His jet-black hair was completely straight and he had a fringe. Much like Dan's own. Except it was to the other side. The man was beautiful and Dan found himself not being able to look away. He was normally not shy. Not at all. He could get a bit socially awkward at times but he was usually good at talking up boys. Yet now looking at the man he barely dared to go over to him and greet him.

Someone grabbing his arm, startling him, interrupted his line of thought. "Hey, don't you want to get back to the dance floor?" The green-eyed boy from earlier was yelling as to be heard over the music.

"Yeah sure," he responded also slightly yelling. He let himself drag away by the green-eyed but not before, he cast one last glance at the beautiful man sitting alone at the bar.  
Unlike most nights out at the club that night, he went home alone. Not that the green-eyed boy with the dyed hair had not wanted to accompany him.

For the rest of the weekend and long in to the next week Dan could not seem to get the black haired beauty out of his head. The man had looked so sad. What was wrong? Dan kept wondering what was troubling the most beautiful man he had ever seen.

He always felt like he needed a drink at the end of a long week. So the next Friday Dan went to the same club once again. Not only in the hope, Mr Beautiful would be there again but also because this was where he went every Friday.

Yet again he found himself at the bar admiring the sad black haired beauty who was once again staring down at the bar with a drink in his hand.

Dan sat like that for hours just admiring the man and having drink after drink. Nevertheless, even when he was obviously drunk he could not seem to gather up the courage to introduce himself to the guy.  
It went on like this for another two Friday's. Until Dan after four Friday's of just staring in awe at the beautiful man decided that, he would get his act together and actually talk to the guy. When he arrived at the club that night the black haired man was there as per usual.

Dan had not been there for more than a few minutes when some pretty, blond chick walk up to the man and flirtatiously asked for his name. Dan was just able to hear what he was saying. He finally got the name of the beautiful stranger who had occupied his mind for the last month - 'Phil'. What a beautiful name. He was guessing it was short for Phillip.  
However, in that moment he realised; was this this amazing Phil even gay? Would Dan even have a chance with him?

He looked up at Phil and the girl. It was obvious that the girl was flirting with him. However, Dan also noticed something peculiar; Phil seemed uncomfortable with the situation. Therefore, Dan tuned in on the conversation just in time to hear the words that caused him to smile, "Sorry, Ana, but I'm not interested. I'm gay," Phil said, looking a bit sorry having to break it to the pretty girl. However, this _Ana_ just shrugged her shoulders and walked off seemingly not caring.

When Phil was, about to turn back to his drink his gaze landed on Dan - as he was right in front of him - and Phil noticed Dan staring at him. He lifted an eyebrow at Dan, "Hey, I'm Phil can I help you with something?" Dan's heart fluttered as he heard the beautiful man speak to him.

Phil had been coming to the club every Friday for the last month or so. He had just been fired and had been forced to work at a shitty place. It was making him quite miserable. So, when some girl came up to him he tried to let her down gently explaining why he was not interested. After all he did not want to course anyone else sadness just because he himself was not feeling as chipper as usual.  
When he was about to turn back to his drink his eyes caught a tall, lean, dark haired man staring at him, "Hey, I'm Phil can I help you with something?"

The man just kept staring at him for a couple of seconds before he finally responded, "Uh, hi, my name is Dan,"

"Well it's nice meeting you Dan," he had moved closer to the man to be able to actually converse with him without having to yell to loudly over the music. They were now sitting next to each other on the bar stools.

"So Phil, do you want to go dancing?" Dan asked, looking a bit more comfortable with the situation. Phil looked at Dan for a second before nodding. Dan grinned as he grabbed Phil's hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

A new song started and they began moving. Phil leaned in towards Dan and practically yelled to be audible over the music; "You know, I'm really not good at dancing,"

"Don't worry about it - neither am I. We can look foolish together," they both laughed.  
They danced around for as long as they could before they were both completely out breath. Then they went back to the bar and Dan bought them both drinks. At around one Phil said he had to go home and get some sleep.

"At least give me your phone number! So I can call you and ask if you want to go out sometime," Dan grinned at Phil with that goofy grin of his. Phil smiled back at Dan and of course gave him his phone number. He liked Dan and he definitely would not mind going out with him.

2 months later

"Dan?" Phil mumbled as he snuggled closer to his boyfriend in his bed.

"Yes, love?" Dan looked at the black haired man lying next to him.

"I'm really glad you saw me in that bar," Phil looked up at Dan from his place on Dan's chest.

"I'm happy about that, too, love," Dan smiled leaning down to press a kiss to Phil's forehead. Unlike a couple of months earlier, they were now both happy with their current situation.


End file.
